


lilac

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aimless fluff, M/M, also lit nerd kagami, disconnected stories, halfsie kagami, short segments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how celestine and alizarin meld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lilac

**Author's Note:**

> tetsuya has always been my favourite character.  
> italics means what was spoken is in english because obviously i cant write the rest of the fic in japanese to not italicise the few phrases.  
> im pulling this lit nerd kagami headcanon bc my best friend only cares about basketball and hes a lit jerk too

Kuroko Tetsuya has never been anything short of a mystery.

Taiga has no problems deconstructing T.S. Eliot in less than twenty-five minutes and he can decode Pessoa’s metaphors, but he can never figure Tetsuya out. He’s an ocean, Taiga muses. A never-ending ocean that swallows seafarers when they try to find the horizon. Well, his colour scheme certainly allows for that interpretation; blue hair, blue eyes, skin as pale as white sand. Taiga's no a Romantic, but he can give Shelley and Keats a run for their reputation if he writes a poem about Tetsuya. He is the ocean that bleeds into the sky, whose horizon is only just a dream.

‘Tai-kun,’ Tetsuya says, nudging Taiga's arm with his shoulder. 'Don't think too hard or your brain's going to melt.'

'Shut up, you.'

'It's not very nice to tell your boyfriend to shut up.'

'I don't want to hear it coming from the guy who constantly calls his boyfriend an idiot.'

'It's called banter, Tai-kun.'

‘Excuses, excuses.'

'What were you thinking about?'

‘You.’

'Please don't say such embarrassing things in public.'

'You little cockslut!'

Coach hears Taiga call Tetsuya a cockslut and throws her clipboard at him. 'Kagami! Stop verbally abusing your boyfriend!'

'But Coach, it's not like he was lying,' Tetsuya says, deadpan. 'You would be one, too.'

Taiga cackles as the coach turns twenty different shades of red and throws her marker at Tetsuya. 

-

' _Hands moving priestlier/ Than priest's hands, invoke no vain/ Images of light and_ —holy shit why are you hard?’ Taiga says, putting his copy of ‘The Colusus’ down.

‘Being hard is a natural reaction that does not always indicate arousal and—‘

‘Look, Tetsu, we’ve had sex a lot. I know you’re turned on.’

‘You have no basis for saying that, Tai-kun.’

‘Your nose is pink and so are your ears.'

Tetsuya hides his face in his hands. Taiga chuckles. ‘Just kidding. Come here, you little baby.’

Tetsuya craws into Taiga’s lap and buries his face in Taiga’s chest. ‘You can’t call me baby. I’m older than you.’

‘That doesn’t matter. You’re being a little baby right now.’

‘No I’m not.’

‘Yeah you are.’

‘You keep saying all these things that have no basis, Tai-kun. Someone’s going to accuse you of being a liar one day.’

‘No basis my ass. You’re curled up like a three year old and you asked me to read to you.’

‘That doesn’t make me a baby.’

‘I can hear you pouting.’

‘Stop making fun of me.’

‘You love it.’

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too, little baby.’

-

When Tetsuya opens the front door to Taiga’s apartment at 6.30 in the morning, he does not expect to find a tall, Caucasian, red-haired woman at the doorstep, but here he is, and there she is.  _‘Hello, can I help you?’_

‘Hello, Kuroko. I presume Taiga forgot to tell you I was visiting?’ she says, full of mirth.

‘Sorry, are you Alex-san’s friend?’ Tetsuya asks, confused.

‘You can say that.’

Just about then, Taiga walks out of the bedroom and looks at the door. ‘Ah! Oi, mãe.’ he says when he sees the guest. ‘Come in!’

The woman takes her shoes off and leaves her luggage in the hallway. She sits on the couch across from Taiga and Tetsuya takes his place next to him.

‘This is my mum,’ Taiga says, sheepishly. ‘My dad’s in Warsaw for two months and she got a little lonely in L.A., so she’s visiting.’

‘It seems that you forgot to tell me about this, Tai-kun.’ Tetsuya says, a bit miffed.

Taiga’s mum laughs. ‘Thank you for keeping meu pequeno tigre in line, Kuroko.’

‘Tetsuya is fine.’

‘Then you can call me Inês.’

‘Tai-kun never mentioned that you were visiting. Or that you weren’t Japanese.’

Taiga scratched the back of his neck. ‘It never came up? Also I thought I already told you she was coming but apparently not.’

‘Apparently not.’ Inês repeated. ‘Sorry I couldn’t make the game, pequeno tigre.’

‘Mãe, I’m 6’4”, lay off that nickname already.’

Tetsuya tilts his head, confused. ‘What does it mean, and what language is it?’

Inês smiles. ‘It’s Portuguese for “little tiger."’

‘Hence the terrible fit.’

Tetsuya grins despite himself.

-

‘Want to try some?’ Taiga asks, curling his arm around Tetsuya’s waist.

‘What is it?’ Tetsuya asks. ‘Is this for the dinner party tonight?’

‘Yeah. It’s some stew thing my grandma used to make every time I visited her in Lisbon. I figured _the skittles_ would eat a lot, and I can make a lot of this in one go.’

‘That’s very presumptuous of you, Tai-kun. Only you, Aomine-kun, and maybe Murasakibara-kun, eat unholy amounts.’

‘Shut up, do you want to try it or not?’

‘Please.’

Taiga rips a small piece of bread and dips it in the stew. He lifts Tetsuya up, sets him on the counter, and gives the piece of bread to Tetsuya, who eats it out of his hand and bites his finger.

‘Tai-kun, stop doing that.’

Taiga realises that Tetsuya is pouting. ‘Doing what?’

‘Putting me on elevated things for your convenience. I’m not that short.’

‘Ah, sorry, old habits. But is the stew okay? Should I make anything else?’

‘The stew is really good. But I think you should make me a vanilla shake. And a vanilla cake.’

‘You are literally the most spoiled human being in this planet.’

‘Whose fault is that?’

-

Tetsuya was restless, well, as restless as Tetsuya can be. Every kilometre the cab moved, Taiga could feel Tetsuya shifting in his seat.

‘Why are you so nervous? It’s just my parents. And grandparents.’

‘It’s because of that.’

‘Why? My mum already knows you and likes you, so I’m sure my dad and grandparents would like you.’

‘How can you be so sure?’

‘Shut up man, they’ll like you because I like you.’

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too, idiot, now chill.’

Taiga spent the rest of the ride pointing out good restaurants that they should go to, and when they arrived, Taiga started to get jittery.

Taiga paid the cabbie and pulled out their luggage.

‘Welcome to Lisbon!’

Tetsuya takes out his phone and snaps a picture of his idiot boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> *beatboxes* i set myself up for failure with that pretentious title and summary
> 
> 'but asta, how can they afford a plane ticket to lisbon?'  
> 'rich parents™'
> 
> idk should i write more hmmm


End file.
